Team Isberto: The Legend of Crystal Zodiac
by IanTheProtagonist
Summary: This plot involves Team Isberto and the other heroes who are battling against the mysterious warrior that served by an evil warlord named Burroughs who would get the hands of the Crystal Zodiac.


"**Team Isberto: The Legend of Crystal Zodiac"**

The story opens with a battle taking place at night on a desolate seaside beach with Ben's Team, the Plumbers' Kids, and the Z-Fighters battling against the mysterious warriors wearing bulky suits of armor. Despite their best efforts, the heroes are slowly overwhelmed by the sheer strength of their mysterious opponents. The timely arrival of reinforcements led by Ben Tennyson, Pierce, and Goku turns the tide, with Ben slicing apart a suit of armor by transforming into Rath and using his claws, Pierce trapping around them by shooting his quills, and Goku dispatching a large number of enemies en mass with the Kamehameha Wave. However when Ben, Pierce, and Goku order their team to shine a flare at the retreating enemies, a large warship appears. The ship then opens fire with its guns, but Ben turns into Diamondhead and his crystal shield barely manages to protect them.

The story stars Ian Isberto, Dexter, Cyborg, and Buttercup as they deliver a lost baby pet lion to its city. However, a mysterious knight called Darien intercepts them and they fight, causing both Darien and Ian to be knocked off a cliff by the massive power caused by Ian's Falcon Punch and Darien's Sparkling Fist. As Dexter, Cyborg, and Buttercup realize what has happened to Ian, a giant ship appears. Ian wakes up to find himself bandaged and traveling in a caravan led by Jarrett and Luna. He also finds Darien asleep beside him. When Darien awakens, Rusty seems to be attracted to him. The caravan is part of a moving country.

Meanwhile, Dexter, Cyborg, and Buttercup split up to search for Ian Isberto. Dexter and Cyborg spy on the fortress and finds a lab with children in capsules. Two women with similar armor to what Darien was wearing are talking about the Crystal Zodiac. The story revolves mostly around a special mineral called the Crystal Zodiac, which has a strong and mysterious power. There was once a clan that could control the crystal's powers, but they were destroyed because of fights for the crystal.

Darien is working for his Lord, Master Burroughs, who has his group searching for the Crystal Zodiac, so that he can create a 'utopia', a world free from war and strife. But he also tells his group that sacrifices are for the greater good. When Ian Isberto meets Burroughs, he at first believes him. Ian accompanies Darien, Xena, and Ivy to the area where the fight between the other heroes and Burroughs' forces took place. During the fight, Fiore duels with Ben Tennyson while Xena fights Goku. When Goku kills Xena, Fiore escapes. The caravan that Ian was saved by has been attacked as Ivy threatens Jarrett for the location of the Crystal Zodiac. Dexter, Cyborg, and Buttercup end up repelling her.

Darien learns that Jarrett knows where the Crystal Zodiac is. When he tries to capture Jarrett, Dexter's hypnotic glasses subdue him as Ian Isberto catches up. Cyborg interrogates Darien about Burroughs' plot. After Cyborg manages to get some answers, Darien uses a smokescreen and kidnaps Jarrett and one of the children from the caravan. Darien forces Jarrett to lead him to a cave where the crystal is sealed away. Ian follows him to try and stop him with Rusty leading the way. Darien sends the kid he abducted on his way as he has Jarrett lead him into the cave. But Burroughs, Ivy, and Fiore also follow him to the cave. This leads to a confrontation between Burroughs and Ian's team as Ian finally realizes Burroughs' evil intentions. He is disgusted that Burroughs and his followers are willing to sacrifice their friends and other innocents for their cause. He angrily yells that dreams that sacrifice friends are nothing but garbage, surprising Darien. Jarrett triggers a mechanism that takes himself and Darien to the chamber below, where the entrance to the mines of Zodiac are, with the intent to destroy them. Burroughs angrily follows with several armed soldiers after smacking Ian aside. Fiore challenges Dexter and Cyborg, and Buttercup challenges Ivy before the latter can follow Burroughs with the ship. Ian follows after Jarrett, Darien, and Burroughs.

Once there, Burroughs reveals that he has a piece of Crystal Zodiac, which he uses to attack Jarrett. Eventually Darien, surprised by Burroughs' cruel words and behavior, defends Jarrett, which angers Burroughs. Eventually Ian Isberto shows up and saves Jarrett. Darien is finally so appalled by Burroughs' willingness to kill Ian and Jarrett and call it a "noble sacrifice" that he refuses to kill them when Burroughs orders him to. He realizes that the shadowy figure he had seen in the ruins of his house after his parents' death was Burroughs. Burroughs then admits that he was the one that killed Darien's family and then used their son like a pawn for all those years. He then attacks Darien and destroys his piece of Crystal Zodiac, tossing him aside and leaving him lying on the ground, weak and horrified by what he has done. At this point Ian intervenes and attempts to defeat Burroughs. While Ian and Burroughs are fighting, Dexter and Cyborg fight Fiore and gets help in vanquishing her from Ben Tennyson. Buttercup duels with Ivy and ends up crushing her under large chimes. Dexter, Cyborg, Buttercup, Ben, and Goku then unload the unconscious children from the ship.

Ian Isberto manages to hit Burroughs with Falcon Punch but it has no effect. He then urges Darien to help him fight, and Darien agrees, Ian's earlier words about friendship having inspired him. With Darien's help Ian creates double Falcon Punches. This defeats Burroughs, but also breaks open the mines of Zodiac. As the evil power is unleashed, Jarrett reveals that the seal on the floor will banish the magic, but the person acitivating the seal will be sacrficed. Darien decides to do it to atone for his mistakes, and knocks out Ian when the latter protests to this. Darien then activates the seal and the Zodiac power, along with Darien, begins to enter a black hole. While unconscious, Naruto has a dream about himself and wakes up. While Darien prepares to die, Ian calls the White Falconzord to pull them to safety, refusing to let Darien die. A little bit of Zodiac power makes land over the black hole that gives birth to new life. Darien awakens on some of this land next to a still-unconscious Ian. Later, Darien leaves with the other children stating that he will end all war. Jarrett is sad that Rusty is going with Darien. The end of the story show Ian and Darien seeing each other one last time as Darien's ship leaves and make fists of victory.

The End


End file.
